wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Snowanna Rainbeau
Snowanna Rainbeau is a character from the game Sugar Rush. Her theme is based around snow cones and sorbet, and her signature kart is the Fro Cone. On the online adaptation of Sugar Rush, she, Minty Zaki, Crumbelina Di Caramello, and Candlehead are available at the start of the game as racers. Official Bio Snowanna Rainbeau: Cool Chick "A Sugar Rush racer with some serious style, Snowanna Rainbeau is a vivacious young spirit with a personality as loud and colorful as her hairdo. With a boogying beat in her soul, she's as cool as ice! Watch out racers, she'll lay down a funky track with her chilling charm and you'll never see it coming!" Official Stats *Speed - 60% *Handling - 40% *Candy Coating - 35% *Sweetness - 90% Appearance Snowanna Rainbeau is a young girl with deep chestnut skin and purple eyes. She has a large multicoloured afro that resembles a Snow Cone, with a Popsicle stick buried in the center. She wears a shiny violet jacket with frilled sleeves over an orange shirt decorated in white ivy flowers. She wears a sparkling pink skirt and her leggings are also purple, with fuchsia floral filigrees. The tops of her boots are fluffy and a brighter shade of violet than the rest. When on the track, Snowanna is shown wearing thick racing goggles and a helmet that is the same color and style as her hair. Her hair and clothing are reminiscent of the 70's. Trivia *The popsicle stick in Snowanna's hair is meant to resemble an afro pick, a comb that was popularized and worn in the hair during the 1970's. *Her plush is grape candy scented. *Her fans are small, round anthropomorphic gumballs with bowties and toothy grins. *When King Candy lies to Ralph and the game is being unplugged, you can see Snowanna and Adorabeezle holding hands and reaching out for Jubileena to join them as they flee from Sugar Rush. *She, Adorabeezle and Nougetsia seem to be the only racers that are based around frozen treats. *In Owl City's music video of "When Can I See You Again?", one of the dancers is costumed and designed to look like Snowanna. *It is possible that her catchphrase is "Go Go Snow!" because it is written on her stand. *In the online version of Sugar Rush, Snowanna has no face and is simply an afro sticking out of a kart. *In Sugar Rush Speedway, her kart seems to look a bit different and seems a bit smaller than the kart she uses in the movie. *In the Random Roster Race, Snowanna, along with Gloyd and Adorabeezle, is disqualified by King Candy's Sweet Seekers. *In some early concepts of the film, you can see a male racer that looks very similiar to Snowanna's appeareance and the karts are identical except they are different colors. It's possible that Snowanna was originally planned to be a male racer. Gallery For images of Snowanna Rainbeau, click here. Names in Other Languages Category:Females Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Minor Characters